


Christmas Forgiveness

by spider_ranger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas one shot, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_ranger/pseuds/spider_ranger
Summary: Lena turns up at Kara's place on the night of Christmas Eve. With a couple of things.A Christmas one shot. Takes place after 5x08, no Crisis.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 280





	Christmas Forgiveness

Lena stood outside of her former best friend’s apartment door, hands trembling, heartbeat racing. She carried two nicely gift-wrapped boxes. One larger than the other.

Maybe this was a mistake. It was Christmas Eve, there was no way Kara was going to want to talk to her, much less accept her offerings. Maybe she should just go hom-

Lena didn’t get to finish her panic before the apartment door swung open, revealing Kara in her pajamas, tiredly rubbing her eyes.

God, how long was she standing out here?

Kara looked at the figure standing at her door, eyes widening as soon as she realized who it was.

“L-Lena?” Kara said, genuinely surprised. “This is unexpected.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I should go, I didn’t realize how late it was, and I-“

“Lena.” Kara interrupted. “It’s okay, more than okay actually. I just didn’t think you’d want to talk to me after…well everything.”

“You should be the one that doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“I’d always want to talk to you Lena.” Kara said with a small smile. “Oh! Come in! You can put your…” Kara trailed off as she finally noticed Lena had gifts in her hand. “Are…those for me?”

Lena chuckled as she walked. “Don’t worry. They’re not filled with Kryptonite or anything.”

“I didn’t think they were. I know you better than that.” Kara responded, completely serious, looking Lena right in the eye.

“I…” Lena trailed off. “Thank you. You really are the only one that’s ever believed in me…and I should have never doubted that.”

“I’m not innocent here, Lena. I lied to you for years and I-“

“Let’s not get into all of that.” Lena cut her off. “We can get talk in more detail about it another day, I just want to make today about new beginnings. Start to push things in the right direction for us. Hence the presents.” She gave a smile and she gestured to the two boxes on the counter. “Open the big one first. I know you want to.”

Kara went and grabbed the larger of the two boxes, but paused before opening. “I…you didn’t have to do this you know. I mean, I didn’t get you anything-“

“It’s not about that Kara, I wanted to do this. Open it up.”

Kara proceeded to tear the wrapping off of the present, in a messy fashion because this is Kara we’re talking about. Once the wrapping was off, a box remained. She lifted the lid off of the box and found…

A bunch of smashed pieces of what she assumed was some kind of tech.

“Um…what is this?”

Lena chuckled. “I guess I did a number on it, huh?” That...is Myriad. Or what’s left of it anyway.”

Kara looked up at Lena with wide eyes. “You…”

“I had to sit there and dissect it for a while, cut all the complex wiring and make sure there weren’t any devastating failsafes. Once I did all of that…well, I smashed it with a hammer.”

“Yes you did, quite a bit.” Kara chuckled in disbelief. “I can’t believe… why would you-“

“Because I know how much you hate that thing. And I hated that I took it and betrayed your trust like that.” Lena took a deep breath before continuing. “You know, at the time, I really thought it was all a means to an end. That I was doing something great for man and alien kind alike. In reality, it was my hurt and anger that was driving me more than anything else…and I let that drive me to do terrible things. Things that I’m not sure I could ever forgive myself for.”

Kara sat silently for a moment, processing all of this. She then stood closer to Lena and tentatively place a had on her shoulder. “If I’ve learned anything over these past few months, it’s that nothing is black and white. You may have made some mistakes, but it’s nothing you can’t come back from. I’m still here, and I will help you learn to forgive yourself one day. I already do.”

Lena looked up at the superhero in shock. “You do?”

“I was never mad at you in the first place. Just heartbroken and desperate to get through to you.”

“I’m sorry I put you through that.”

“Not as sorry as I am for putting you through what I have for years.”

Lena thought for a moment. “I was so hurt when Lex told me, and then that hurt slowly turned into anger. Then that anger led me down a path I should have never went down. His path.”

“Lena that’s not-“

“So” Lena cut her off, needing to finish her thought. “I need to do what he never could, and what I needed to so long ago. Forgive. There are definitely some things we need to talk about and some hurdles to jump over, but for today…I just want to let you know that I forgive you Kara.”

Both women had tears running down their cheeks at this point. Kara went to wipe hers away before asking “Is it okay if I hug you now?”

“I would like nothing more.”

Kara lurched forward and engulfed Lena in the tightest possible hug she could perform without hurting the woman.

“I’m so sorry.” Lena whispered as she hugged back as tight as she could.

“I’m sorry too.”

After a few more moments, the two women parted. Wiping off the remaining tears.

“We already got emotional and I haven’t even given you my main present yet.” Lena chuckled.

“Lena, this was already more than enough.”

“I took a hammer to an alien gizmo, that’s not nearly enough.” They laughed softly at the joke before Lena went to grab the smaller box off the counter, handing it to Kara. “This one is way better in my opinion.”

Kara was far more gentle unwrapping this one, which covered another box. She took the lid off of this one, revealing a watch. Kara carefully lifted it out of the box, examining it. Before she could ask anything, Lena had already started explaining.

“It’s Lex’s transmitter portal watch, with some new upgrades. First, is that I extended the range to Argo. So, you can go visit your mom and cousin as often as you want.”

Kara gasped. “Lena…I don’t know what to say.”

Lena gave a small smile. “It’s the least I could do. I would’ve made the range reach other worlds, but I was a little short on time, and that was the main one I wanted to do.”

“This is amazing…you’re amazing.”

Lena blushed and looked down for a moment before continuing. “That’s not all. If you could slip the watch on for me please?” Lena asked, and Kara obliged, slipping the watch onto her left wrist. Lena walked over to her side, and pressed a small button on the side of the watch twice and stepped back. A large, round, transparent shield projected out of the watch, catching Kara by surprise.

“Whoa!”

“That is a portable Kryptonite shield. Its not as great as the Kryptonite suit I made for you, but seeing as that isn’t embedded into your new suit yet, this could come in handy in a pinch. And, if you wanted to show off a little, it’ll deflect any other man-made object with no problem.”

Kara gave a huge smile, looking down at the watch and back up to Lena. “You’re…so incredible. I really don’t know what to say.”

Lena took a step closer to Kara. “You don’t have to say anything. I just hope this could start to make things right between us.”

“You put in all of this time, energy, and resources into these amazing gifts, and you think it’s just a start?”

“I just wanted to do something.”

“Lena…It’s everything. You’re everything.”

Lena looked up, and the two locked eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, a bright smile lighting up Kara’s face, and Lena couldn’t help but follow suit. Before either of them knew what was happening, they surged forward and smashed their lips together. Lena’s hand found it’s way up to cradle Kara’s cheek, whose hand held her hip, pulling them close. The kisses started to become deeper and passionate, but suddenly, and far too soon for Lena’s liking, Kara pulled back.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“Kara, don’t. It’s okay, I..I really liked that.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. Did you?”

“Oh, Rao, of course I did!”

“That’s definitely good to hear.” Lena chuckled. “I really wouldn’t mind doing a whole lot more of that…but I want to do it right. There’s still a lot we need to discuss.”

Kara gave a small smile and nodded. “You’re right. I want to do this right too.”

Lena smiled back. “Good.” After a moment, she took a step back. “So, we should just leave it here for tonight.”

“Yeah…”

“Don’t worry.” Lena caressed Kara’s cheek again. “I’ll call you.”

“You better.” Kara joked, causing Lena to chuckle.

“You know it.” With that Lena stepped back and started heading for the door. “I’m glad you liked the presents, Kara.”

“Of course I did, I can’t thank you enough, Lena.”

Lena gave a small smile and nod. She then turned, starting to open the door. She was about to leave, before a voice interrupted.

“Merry Christmas, Lena.” Kara said. Lena turned back to her, the two smiling at each other.

“Merry Christmas, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
